Momoko's Heartaches Come Back (version 2)
At the living room, Maximus, Dren, and Nobuko walked downstairs; Maximus is wearing a Rome Emperor outfit, while Dren wore a black tuxedo and Nobuko wore a pale, dark purple dress with a sash around her arms and a feather with beads in her hair, and pink sparkling dress shoes. As Maximus leads the kids, he told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to her highness, be sure to…" "Wait!" Momoko called that got the others attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Dren and Nobuko looked shocked as Maximus stood there. Kitty, Nini, and the others watched from upstairs. "Momoko?" asked Dren. "How does she can?" agreed Nobuko. They began to act like spoiled brats, until Maximus hushed them. "Children, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Momoko?" Maximus asked, while Momoko smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word," Maxmius walked towards her as Momoko looked startled and sorta scared. Kitty and Nini has a bad feeling about this as Tuskasa and Kagami looked concerned. "And I heard Vanessa talking about not telling me you meet the princess before." Maximus said, a little angry. Everyone looked at Vanessa who looked down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable step-father and I have kept my patience up until now, Momoko." Maximus said. "I promised your mother that I'd take care of you and your sisters. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Momoko bit her lip, and began to explain. "But step-father, I-" Her sentence got cut short by Maximus. "Is it true? Did you or did you not rescue the princess from drowning?" He demanded. "Look, I had to!" Momoko argued. "I told you to never go near anyone who will fall in love with you! You now that!" Maximus scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have died!" Momoko exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Your beautiful then my children and I forbid you from seeing her!" Maximus said coldly, turning around. "You don't even know Aiko!" Momoko snapped angrily while glaring at Maximus. "Know her? I don't have to meet her or know her! One of my children will marry her!" The evil cat snapped, turning to face Momoko. "My children are better, more good-looking then you, have more snese then you and your feelings are-" That did it for Momoko because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "STEPFATHER, SHUT UP, I LOVE HER!" She shouted at the top of his lungs. The young witchling gasped at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut, but she still looked at Maximus. Vanessa and her sisters gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock. "No." Maximus said in shock. He then got angry. "Have you lost your mind, Momoko? She's a princess! You're a commoner!" He yelled. "I don't care, anymore." Momoko pouted. Maximus was about to growl but he calmed down and continued with a smirk, "Well, how very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch, don't you think so, Dren?" "No, I don't I think she's…" Dren gasped, realizing that the beaded pendant belongs to him, "Why you little thief!" "That's it!" Kagami yelled and is about to attack them, but Kitty, Tsukasa, and Nini pulled Kagami back, while Dren shouted, "That's MY pendant! It was from my former love Zoey! Give them here!" Dren yanked the beads away from Momoko's neck, breaking them. "Oh no!" Momoko shouted. "Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!" Nobuko ripped her own sash away from Momoko. Suddenly, Dren joined Nobuko by ripping half of Momoko's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Momoko begged them to stop. "Children, children! That's quite enough," Maximus opened the door as the kids walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself," Momoko stood there, wearing her now-torn dress. "Goodnight," Maximus smirked, closing the door. Momoko ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while everyone watched her. At the farm, Rapidash and Eevee saw Momoko running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Rapidash and Eevee walked out of the farm, looking sad. Kitty, Nini, Kagami, Tsukasa, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Dudley, Jake, and Vanessa also looked sad as they came over to her. Vanessa then spoke to Momoko. "Look, kid. I-" "Just go away." Momoko said, still crying. Vanessa sighed sadly, and walked off with the others following as the others were looking down sadly. Category:Fan Fiction